


Chance Meetings

by goobjones



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobjones/pseuds/goobjones
Summary: Brittany meets Luna and discovers magic is real. Starting out as merely a friendship but may change later if I get a response.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Brittany Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mousey on the Brittana disord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mousey+on+the+Brittana+disord).



> I don't own Glee/Harry Potter

A Chance Meeting

Growing up in Lima, Ohio, Brittany Pierce never thought she would get the opportunity to see outside the United States. Brittany knew that she was different. Brittany had trouble seeing the world the same way everyone else. Some people that she knew called her stupid and said she deserved to be in special education classes. Brittany didn’t have dyslexia, but she did learn some things differently than others. Her math skills were at a genius level. For instance, she could look at numbers and see how they fit together. She spent a summer at MIT in between her two senior years in high school. While she had offers from places to sit around and do math all day, it wasn’t her passion. Brittany had another world-class skill. Nobody in the world could dance like Brittany. Dancing was what had brought her all around the world—the day before she finished up a world tour as a featured back-up dancer for Beyonce. The tour had ended with a week at the H2O arena in London, England. Since she was not in a hurry to return to Lima, Brittany had decided to spend a couple of days being a tourist in London. 

She always thought the events that led her to dance for Beyonce were out of a television movie. Her high school glee club had performed the Beyonce hit “Single Ladies.” She had studied the choreography from the video to teach it to the other kids in the club, particularly the song lead Kurt Hummel. Brittany had not thought much of the performance at the time, nearly five years ago now, as she reflected. Of course, someone had recorded the version in their gymnasium on their cell phone. Jacob Ben Israel recorded everything that happened in their school. He had posted it to his Youtube channel, and it sat there with just a few views from kids around the school. Then one of the younger Cheerios sent the video to a cousin of hers in California. This girl attended one of the largest high schools in Los Angeles. She was also the captain of her show choir and cheer squads. She posted the video on her Facebook with a comment about the white girl in the background who danced better than any of Beyonce’s video dancers. This comment caused the post to go viral among her school and eventually around the country because some took it to mean they were saying that Brittany danced better than Queen Bey herself. Ultimately, the video made it’s way to the attention of Beyonce herself through her Instagram or Twitter. Brittany couldn’t remember the details now. The day after she had finally graduated high school, a number she didn’t recognize had come up on her cell phone caller ID. Beyonce had tracked down her cell phone, which wasn’t that difficult, to be honest in this digital age. Beyonce was on a US tour and was going to be performing that coming weekend in Cleveland. She had invited Brittany and anyone else she wanted to bring to the show as her VIP guests. Beyonce also had the idea that she wanted to surprise the Cleveland crowd by having the local girl come out during “Single Ladies” and dance on stage with her. The following Saturday, Brittany and Santana, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany and Santana’s parents were front row and center at the start of the performances. Brittany had stayed with her family and friends until the time came for Beyonce’s stage to be prepared. Brittany made her way backstage and met Beyonce herself. They had obtained Brittany’s measurements and sent her an outfit to match the rest of her dancers. 

Brittany changed into her outfit and went to an open area in the backstage area to begin her stretching routine with music filling the backstage area. Her adrenaline pumping through her made getting loose and limber easier than it would sometimes be. During the communication back and forth with Beyonce’s production team, the timing of the performance of Single Ladies had bounced around during the show. She believed that the last song before intermission had been the final decision and why she had come back to stretch so early. However, just as she had begun to wind down her work out, the stage manager came up to her. “There has been a change of plans. Beyonce moved the song your performing until the encore of the night. The crowd energy out there is electric, and she wants you to bring down the house.” The manager patted her shoulder with a smile and hurried away to spread the change’s word in the setlist. Brittany sat there dumbfounded for a couple of minutes before realizing she needed to let her family know the difference, so they didn’t get upset. She texted Santana quickly and let her know of the change in plans. Her best friend texted back with all emoji in her excitement.

She and Santana had been dating off and on through the years, mostly though just having sex. They talked about really pursuing a relationship this summer, but Brittany still didn’t know what she would do. She had been accepted into a fine arts school in New York City, where Santana had transferred after leaving Louisville to attend Columbia and pursue law. She lived with Rachel and Kurt in New York, and Brittany had been offered the chance to move in. Brittany had a standing offer to return to MIT any time to pursue experimental math as well as a guarantee of a job afterward. However, she had not told anyone that neither offer appealed to her. Brittany didn’t want to spend any more time being in an academic setting. However, she didn’t have the finances to move somewhere and pursue dancing as a career; her academic pursuits both had financial aid and scholarships plus housing. 

Brittany put those thoughts out of her mind and moved to the side of the stage to watch the second half of Beyonce’s performance. The stage manager was right, the crowd was electric, and Brittany was getting goosebumps at the thought of dancing in front of such a crowd. She could see her family and friends in the private area at the front of the stage. They all were having a great time by the looks of things. Her mother and father looked around at everyone in the crowd having a great time; Santana’s parents were dancing sweetly together as Beyonce was doing one of her slower songs. Santana was taking videos or photos for her social media. The only surprise was Rachel and Quinn. They appeared to be standing with Quinn behind the shorter diva, her arms wrapped around her waist. Brittany knew that they had visited each other a couple of times as the distance between NYADA and Yale was not great. Quinn had even purchased Rachel train tickets for a graduation gift last year. Brittany had not noticed a change in the pairs’ interactions, but she was thrilled with the change. Faberry, as she had always called them in her head, just made sense, each possessing qualities that balanced out the other. 

The seemingly last song ended, and Beyonce ran off the stage directly towards Brittany. “Hey girl, you ready to show your talent to this crowd?” Brittany responded with an enthusiastic nod as Beyonce took a second to towel herself off. Brittany had been impressed watching the show at how much effort the superstar put into her performance. She had also watched her back-up dancers throughout the show and studied their choreography and realized something in her heart. She was as good as those girls on stage; if given a chance, she could make a career out of dancing. Beyonce had waited what seemed like an eternity for Brittany and the crowd as they chanted Encore and Single Ladies. She suspected her friends and family had started the second chant. Other members of the glee club were in the audience, just not in the VIP section. Finally, Beyonce turned and looked at her and gave her a wink. “Ok, girl, it’s showtime, just let me go out and introduce you and then come out.” As Beyonce walked out, she had the crowd in the palm of her hand, and she saw her glance at the VIP area where Brittany’s family sat and gave them a sly thumbs up. 

“Ok, Cleveland, I know you’ve had a great time tonight, and I’ve enjoyed you guys as well. A couple of years ago, a video about a girl from just up the road in Lima went viral with some saying she might be able to dance this next song better than me. Of course, the only way to settle this is to have that girl on stage with me here tonight. Cleveland, please welcome to the stage from Lima, Ohio, your own Brittany Pierce as we do Single Ladies!” Brittany ran out on the stage to where her mark was. She knew she couldn’t look at the VIP area right now. Her family and friends were going to be in tears, and she had to focus. The song started, and Brittany felt like she was having an out of body experience. She knew that she was hitting every step and was having the time of her life. Dancing was what she was born to do! At one point during the song, Beyonce looked at her and winked appreciatively at her performance, and Brittany could have died at that moment. However, she maintained her focus until the end of the song. “Ladies and gentlemen, Brittany Pierce! She was great, wasn’t she?” Beyonce stopped to pause and grab Brittany as she headed off the stage; the crowd was chanting Brittany and not Beyonce. “Ok, Brittany doesn’t know this, but tonight I received some bad news about one of my dancers. One of my back-up girls tore some knee ligaments on a slick portion of the stage at our previous show. In a bit of serendipity, I have a two-month break before I start the next stage of my tour, which will be going around the world. I had planned to have my tour manager call up some of the girls we know who have danced previously for me.” Brittany listened with the crowd wandering where the singer was going with this story and why she remained on stage. She felt terrible for whoever this girl was. As a dancer, she knew what a tear in knee ligaments meant for dancers. Brittany took a chance to look towards those who had come with her, and they all had tears running down their faces and were pointing at Beyonce. Brittany realized she was missing something and turned her focus back to the singer. “Brittany, did you hear me? I told the crowd I had planned on asking my stage manager to find me a new dancer until I saw you dance tonight. I’ll say this in public. You did that dance tonight better than I’ve ever seen anyone dance the choreography. This is crazy. But, Brittany, how would you like to go on tour with me in two months and travel the globe being one of my dancers?” 

That was the night Brittany’s life changed forever. She had trained for two months on the choreography, and they left the US approximately ten months ago. Brittany had been in countries she never knew even existed, geography not being a strong suit. Brittany had started off the tour as your primary back-up dancer, but was featured each night on “Single Ladies.” After four months on tour, she’d been promoted to featured back-up dancer, meaning more time at the front of the stage and close to the headliner. If she thought her starting salary was extravagant and more than she knew what to do with, her promotion had tripled her initial salary. As the tour wound down in the shows in London, the tour manager had pulled her aside. Beyonce’s top dancer was retiring after more than a decade on the road with her. Beyonce had decided to offer Brittany the spot, her youth, and talent being in her favor. Brittany had been hesitant about accepting the position, she knew she had the talent, but she didn’t know if she was smart enough. She had also worried about other dancers being jealous of her. That was until Sydney, the dancer Brittany had thought, would be promoted to the top spot, came to her, and told her she had recommended Brittany for the position. She had seen Brittany help other dancers if they had trouble with a particular choreography and told her she had a gift for teaching dance. After that talk, she had sat down with the tour manager and Beyonce herself. They were both ecstatic that Brittany was accepting the position, and Beyonce had then told her what her new salary was going to be as lead dancer and choreographer. Brittany had no idea what someone like her would do, making over eight figures a year. She didn’t even own a house or car back home!

Brittany had been reflecting over all these events as she sat outside a small café in London, sipping a hot chocolate. The weather had started to get colder, but Brittany had never been one for coffee. Her personality was already perky and bouncy enough without the added caffeine. Brittany was looking down at her phone, checking for any messages from her friends or family. Santana was doing well in pre-law at Columbia, and they were not dating due to Brittany’s extensive travel. Brittany had avoided any sexual encounters on tour, even though she had been approached many times but various tour members. She laughingly remembered a tabloid rumor that she and Queen Bey were sleeping together. Brittany was not paying attention. Then when someone approached her table, she heard a voice and looked up. She looked up right into the eyes of the brightest blue she had ever seen. “Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood; you look like you could use a friend. Would you mind if I sat down?”


	2. Chance Meetings-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna POV
> 
> I still don't own Glee or HP.

Chance Meetings- Part 2  
Luna Lovegood was an odd woman. For much of her life, that had left Luna pretty lonely and without friends. That was until she went to school at Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards. Oh yeah, she was a witch. But that wasn't the reason most people who knew Luna called her Loony. Ever since she was a young woman, she and her dad went on trips to discover animals that no one else knew existed. The blibbering humdinger and crumple horned snorackack were two examples. None of her friends believed they existed. Well, maybe one new friend she had recently made by the name of Rolf. He was also a magi zoologist like she was. Rolf was the grandson of Newt Scamander of Fantastic Beasts authorship. Rolf had told Luna if they could find evidence of the animal's Luna mentioned, they could put them into the next edition of Beasts that he was editing for his grandfather. 

But back to her friends, she knew that they loved her. Her oldest friend was Ginny Potter nee Weasley. Ginny pursue a quidditch career with the Holyhead Harpies after Hogwarts was over as she had always dreamed. Ginny played Chaser for the Harpies and consistently ranked in the leading goal scorers each season, male or female. Her coach, Gwenog Jones, preferred short hair or something easily tied back for her Quidditch ladies, much like Professor Hooch had recommended to the students for years. Ginny had solved the problem by growing her hair into long red and purple locs that she tied up in a bun each game. Luna had to admit they looked smashing on her friend, and she had contemplated her own locs. So far, the only change Luna had made in her post-Hogwarts career was several hoops in each ear, along with a hoop in her right nostril. Luna thought, as did most of her friends, that it was about time that Harry and Ginny had tied the knot. They both had finished their time at Hogwarts a handful of years ago, at least each. Harry had not returned after the battle with Moldy Voldy as Peeves as called him after the battle. Luna immensely enjoyed the moniker, so that is how she thought of the despot ever since. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione, among others, had returned to the school the following year to finish their educations. In part due to their celebrity after the Wizarding War, anybody who had played a large role in Dumbledore's Army received nearly limitless options. But Luna believed that the overwhelming majority of her friends, with a few exceptions like a particular redheaded boy, had earned the opportunities given them. Hermione had been offered a position with every office in the Ministry of Magic except the one she chose to work. It seemed the head of Care of Magical Creatures didn't think his office important enough for the great Hermione Granger, not yet married at the time. Hermione had started to pursue elvish rights early in her Hogwarts career, but then the war got in the way. Besides that, she was finally made to understand that it wasn't quite as easy as ending the slave trade of Britain and America's early centuries. At least so far as the elves had a somewhat symbiotic relationship where they drew power from their families' magic.

Nevertheless, Hermione Delacour nee Granger was quickly made assistant director of the Magic Creatures department after only three years. She had surprisingly married Fleur Delacour after realizing Ron wasn't going to challenge her mentally. Luna thought a beaver might challenge the Weasley boy's intelligence. Luna was not sure what had ended Fleur’s relationship with Charlie Weasley. Harry and Ron were offered positions in the auror's office right out of Hogwarts without finishing their education. Harry had proven to be an adept detective and was rapidly advancing much as Hermione had done in her career. Ron, she had heard, was dragged along by Harry's skill and loyalty to his friend along with Ron's celebrity. However, that had ended around a year ago when Ron received the invitation to Fleur and Hermione's wedding. Ron had sadly descended into a drinking problem and released from the Auror program. His brother George had taken Ron on as an apprentice in his joke shop, and Ron was doing okay there. Her final close friend in her Hogwarts career was the last member of the so-called silver trio of herself, Ginny and Neville Longbottom. Neville was currently in the Amazon rainforest, working with a master herbologist on his Herbology mastery. He was on pace to complete his mastery by the following summer, which coincidentally was the rumored time of Professor Sprout's retirement from Hogwarts. Luna quite suspected that Headmistress McGonagall had a contract already prepared to offer Neville return to Hogwarts the very day he completed his mastery. There had been a brief time in which Luna and Neville dated after the wizarding war and returning to Hogwarts to finish their degrees. However, they had discovered that many of the emotions they felt towards each other had kindled by the uncertainty of living beyond the next corner of Hogwarts. Their break-up had been as amicable as any of their friends had ever seen between two teenagers. Although Luna suspected that was mainly due to their rushed adulthood due to the battle with Moldy Voldy.

After Luna had graduated, she took the money given her as a result of her participation and receiving an Order of Merlin First Class. She had received a cut of the cash seized by those who had sided with the death eaters along with the rest of her friends. Luna was quite comfortable pursuing the animals. She had always told her friends existed out in the broader world between the two sources of income. She enjoyed modern society because she could maintain contact with her father almost anywhere she traveled. Xenophilius saw a rise in his popularity after the wizarding war because he supported Harry Potter once Luna had been rescued from Malfoy Manor. Since the Quibbler had been seen as an independent source of journalism during the action compared to the Daily Prophet, its subscription rates had skyrocketed once society settled after the fall of Moldy Voldy. Luna contributed monthly columns to the Quibbler to discuss her experiences during the war, and then afterward columns on her travels worldwide searching for animals. 

Her father had made Luna a partner in the paper upon her graduation from the school after telling the young woman that she had been receiving a portion of the profits, such as they were for years in her trust vault. Luna could no longer allow her father to do this without bearing some of the financial responsibility for printing the paper. Some of her friends had been reluctant to read her columns regarding the Wizarding War. Luna understood for those friends the events from the fall of Dumbledore on were too difficult at the time to think or read about. Luna, however, found that writing about the circumstances had been incredibly cathartic for her. Ginny was the only one of her friends who knew that after writing about incredibly difficult events such as her time in Malfoy Manor. Luna would store the memories in a pensieve and use her occlumency skills to a wall of those particular memories. She did not suppose that both precautions were necessary, but they made her feel better. 

The first trip that Luna had made upon her graduation was to the United States, where she met Rolf. His grandfather had stayed in the United States after the Second World War in muggle society. The American wizarding government had been much more lenient on Newt Scamander's pursuit of magical beasts in other countries. In particular, Newt had settled in the American southwest among the remaining native populations where he could study the majestic thunderbirds. Native American attitudes towards magic were more receptive than the ordinary muggle, and even those with no magical blood believed in magic. Luna wondered if this attitude, along with the lack of inbreeding that had stifled wizarding Britain, caused more magical children per capita in native populations. Luna, Hermione, and Fleur had a long discussion on the topic last time she was in London visiting the pair in their flat in muggle London. The pair still celebrities in wizarding society at a sometimes-uncomfortable level. Their wedding had been the magical event of the year two years ago, and they had done it out of Britain for privacy reasons. The wedding in the Caribbean had been simply magical without a single drop of magic used. Each girl had only a maid of honor, Ginny, for Hermione and Gabrielle, of course, for Fleur. 

Luna thought if she was honest about it, her new jewelry covering her ears and nose was not the only change since graduation. Luna had discovered that she was not entirely straight when it came to sexual attraction. Her first kiss with a woman had come when she was at her friend's wedding with one of Fleur's Beauxbaton classmates who attended. Even wholly sober, Luna had no problem admitting her friend Fleur was a stunning beauty. This woman had been part-Veela like Fleur and her sister and gorgeous. Hermione's parents' muggle wine had brought to the celebration was stronger than Luna had anticipated. She would like to say that her libations were the real cause of her kiss, but they were not. Luna discussed the events with Hermione and Fleur after their honeymoon, and Hermione was not surprised. But unlike Hermione, who called herself pansexual and said Hermione was attracted to intelligence in her partners. A primary reason that she and Ron had failed as a relationship. They both agreed that Luna was likely simply bi-sexual and was attracted to both male and female genders. Since then, Luna had experimented a bit in some muggle gay bars and found this valid for her. Whether the person presented as a male or female did not matter to her, she had a remarkably lovely night with a lady who cross-dressed as a male, and she was attracted to the male part of this young man. 

So that's what brought her to this café in muggle London on a beautiful Sunday morning for brunch. The previous night she had attended a muggle concert with the Granger-Delacour pair of an artist named Beyonce. The concert was quite enjoyable although she still preferred the Weird Sisters herself. The most enjoyable part of the night for Luna had been watching the dancing of a particular blonde dancer. The woman had moved her bodies in ways that Luna did not see to be possible without magic. Her friends had both assured her that magic had nothing to do with the ladies' dancing skills on stage, but Luna was not convinced. Luna had been hypnotized by the woman's moves on a song called "Single Ladies," as she was told it was named. In particular, she wondered if this specific blonde was a single lady herself or she enjoyed the company of women. There was something about this woman that Luna wanted to know, whether as a friendship or something more. Luna was drawn to this beautiful woman knowing that she had to have her in her life in some capacity. At the end of the night, the trio had returned to her friend's apartment and enjoyed some French wine and cheeses to wind down and discuss their lives. Fleur had been the first to point out that Luna's behavior was even more unusual and flighty than usual for even her. Hermione had tapped her partner on the leg and said she had not wanted to embarrass their friend by bringing up Luna's apparent obsession with the blonde dancer. "I'm not obsessed…" Luna said unconvincingly to her friends with a deep blush. "You said she as a muggle, so that brings a whole set of issues to any relationship. It's different from our friend's families like Hermione that have magic in their families. For people who have no concept of magic, I would have to break the statute of secrecy. That's still a crime here in England punishable by prison time, although not in America." Hermione smiled at her odd friend. She could see how taken Luna was with this blonde. "Well, lucky for you, then she is most likely American. The program lists all the dancers on stage with her. Not one of them listed with an origin country other than America. It would not hurt anything if you meet this woman and make her acquaintance at the very least. From there, you can decide if she's as magical as she seems in your mind. The worst outcome is you don't get along, and you can put her out of your mind. The best is you find a great friend or even maybe a lover. I don't see a downside." Luna reflected on her friend's words. Hermione and Fleur were always the most rational of her friends. What Hermione said made sense to even Luna, which in a way scared the young blonde. Sometimes the logical thing was frightening, and things best left in the realm of fantasy. She wished she was talking with Ginny right now, but it was late, and Ginny had played a Quidditch game earlier that day. The trio had attended most of the game before leaving to prepare for the concert before somebody had caught the snitch. Ginny knew it was possible they would have to go before the end so the girls would not be in trouble with their friend. 

Luna checked her watch to see it was nearly two a.m. not for the first time being happy wizarding transportation didn't involve motor vehicles. Luna's home near the Rookery was on the floo network with her friends and could travel home instantaneously as long as she didn't stutter on saying home, that is. Luna stood and made her way to the fireplace after receiving goodbye hugs from both Fleur and Hermione. Hermione whispering to her that she should pursue the girl. Luna pulled away, nodding and giving her friend a peck on the cheek before grabbing the floor, pronouncing "Home!" The magic of the floo knowing it meant her place, and she was there in seconds. Luna knew if she had not been drinking her friend's muggle wine, sleep might have been harder to come by with the blonde dancer on her mind. Thankfully, she was ready for sleep by the time she had changed into her pajamas and climbed under her covers. Luna awoke around ten the next morning, and the blonde was the first thing on her mind, just as the woman had been in her dreams. Luna arose and did her morning routines and decided to see if she could locate the blonde in London. Even if perhaps she could see the dancer at a distance, it might be worth it. Thankfully, Luna thought her career had made her adept at tracking charms, and she soon located the blonde at a muggle café not far from Hermione's. Luckily wizarding and muggle technology had advanced to where instead of sticking her head in the girl's fireplace and possibly catching a glimpse of something she didn't want to see, as had happened with Harry and Ginny once. Luna sent a text to her friend explaining the situation, and Hermione promptly responded that she should come through immediately. 

A few minutes later, Luna was coming through the floo into the apartment she had just left the previous night before. Hermione and her wife were dressed, and both ladies looked at Luna with massive grins on their faces. "We were planning on going out for brunch ourselves, so we decided we would tag along on your date," Hermione said to her friend, grinning. "It’s not a date! I don’t even know this girl. I might not even introduce myself.” Luna protested feverishly to her friends, but they just picked up their purses. “Come, Hermione dear, even if Luna does not meet this young lady, I am hungry.” Fleur had placed her arms around the waist of her shorter wife and kissed her temple while smiling at their mutual friend. The trio made their way to the outdoor café that Luna’s magic had told her that the blonde dancer was located. They spotted her easily sitting at a table by herself, reading a muggle tourist guide and enjoying a coffee. Luna thought the girl more beautiful up close and without the excessive makeup needed to be seen on stage from a distance. The trio took a table away from the blonde, but Luna was sitting so that she could observe her inconspicuously. “She is sitting beside herself, and it’s obvious she is planning some tourist type stuff. Go introduce yourself. You can offer to show her around London. You know it as well as anybody.” Hermione reminded her friend, even though she had not grown up in London in recent years, she had spent much time in the city. Luna also had the advantage of using magic as long as nobody saw if she ever got lost or in a tight spot. “Hermione is right. If I did not know better, I would say with her height and blonde hair, she was part Veela. She is beautiful.” Fleur stated to her friend, receiving an elbow in her ribs from her wife for the remarks. “Your wife is seated right here. Unless you want to sleep on the couch, you should stop remarking on the beauty of other women,” Hermione smirked at the hurt look from her wife after the shot to her ribs. “I merely said she was objectively beautiful. I am not attracted to her, my dear. That honor goes to you alone.” Fleur leaned over, covering her wife’s hands with hers kissing her on the lips with a smile on her face.

Luna had been watching the blonde at the other table the other time. Unlike other muggles her age, the girl did not seem obsessed with her phone. She looked at it on occasion, but it was apparent the girl had a message in those instances. The trio ordered their breakfast, each getting a simple omelet, vegetarian for Luna, and ordered a fruit salad. The beautiful woman was still seated at the table, making plans when the three women finished their meals. Hermione looked at the blonde and then at Luna. She then made a glance around her before risking some wandless magic sending Luna towards the beautiful blonde she had been watching the entire time they ate. Luna turned and gave her friend a stare before taking a deep breath and approaching the blonde dancer’s table.   
“Hi, my name is Luna Lovegood. Do you mind if I sit?” The blonde dancer looked up, and Luna was caught in her brilliant blue eyes immediately.

To be continued…


End file.
